


We'll meet again some sunny day

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Stucky oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: It was the last night in Brooklyn for many soldiers, including Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th, shipping out tomorrow, first thing in the morning. And like all the other soldiers, he was spending his last night with his sweetheart, a cute, skinny, blonde artist named Steve in their shared apartment.





	We'll meet again some sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a long comment fic thing I made on Pinterest a fee months ago, for a piece of fanart of Pre-serum Stucky dancing, Bucky in his uniform, Steve, standing on his feet. Figured I'd turn it into a longer fic. Hope you enjoy!!

It was the last night in Brooklyn for many soldiers, including Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th, shipping out tomorrow, first thing in the morning. And like all the other soldiers, he was spending his last night with his sweetheart, a cute, skinny, blonde artist named Steve, in their shared apartment. Well, rather, his “sweetheart”, seeing as Steve didn’t know how Bucky felt. Bucky didn’t want to dwell on that fact tonight, didn’t want to dwell on the fact that this was his last night at home before leaving for what seemed like certain death. So he turned on the radio, and danced around, joked with Steve, just enjoyed his night. The last song, a very high energy swing song ended, and the next song to play was Vera Lynn, singing We’ll Meet Again. Bucky walked over to his small friend, sitting on the couch, and offered his hand, bending over, like a gentleman.  
“May I have this dance?” he asked Steve, who giggled at Bucky.  
“Buck, I’m no dame” Steve answered, face turning a light pink.   
“Come one, please?” Bucky asked, smiling down at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes, but grabbed Bucky’s hand anyway, and got up.   
“Jerk” Steve said, as he was led to the center of the room.  
“Punk” Bucky replied, as Steve wrapped his left arm around Bucky’s waist, since that was all he could reach, Bucky gently placed his right hand on Steve’s back. They swayed in time with the music, Steve letting Bucky lead, Bucky doing so happily. As the first chorus started, Steve placed one foot on each of Bucky’s, raising him up to allow him to rest his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky didn’t mind, Steve only weighed ninety pounds anyway. Both men closed their eyes, enjoying the moment together.  
They continued to sway with the music, neither wanting the moment to end, but neither being brave enough to say it. They just danced, happy to be in each others arms, for one last time. Steve, his head still resting on Bucky’s chest, listened closely to his heartbeat, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he would get to hear it. Sooner than both men would have liked, the song ended, and they stopped swaying.   
As they stopped dancing, Bucky felt something wet against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Steve’s face against his chest, his shoulders moving up and down, stifling a sob, but his sniffles could be heard. Bucky could tell he was crying, and knew why he was crying. It was the same reason Bucky cried in an alleyway after being drafted. It was the same reason Bucky had to hold back his tears now, why he needed to stay strong. Neither knew if they would ever see the other again.  
“Hey, come on, Punk. We’ll meet again, some sunny day” Bucky said, repeating lines from the song they had just danced to. Steve removed his face from Bucky’s chest, and looked up at him. They locked eyes, Steve’s wet with tears, the sight making Bucky want to cry himself, but he knew he had to stay strong for the both of them.  
“How do you know you’ll come back? This war has killed so many men already! How do you know you aren’t next?” Steve asked, tears streaming down his face. Bucky felt a weight in his heart, and a desperate urge to cry, and hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop tears from pricking the corners of his eyes.  
“I don’t know. I don’t know for sure if I’ll make it home alive” Bucky responded, tears beginning to slip from his own eyes, and he decided to let down his shield, to show that he was afraid.  
“I’m scared, Steve. I don’t want to die fighting this war. Hell, if I could, I would choose to stay here with you. But if I do die, I die knowing I helped make this country a safe place. I die knowing I helped save you from whatever the Germans have planned for the rest of the world. I die for you” Bucky continued, tears streaming down his own face.   
“I never wanted to join this war. I was much more content staying here with you, working a a factory, or on the docks, away from a battle. But I don’t have a choice, so If I have to be a part of this war, I’m gonna give it my all” Bucky continued, never breaking eye contact with Steve.  
“I do what I do, so that this country can be free from fear again. I do what I do, so you don’t have to live in a world full of war for the rest of your life. That’s what we do, right, Punk? We protect each other, and care for one another. That’s what I’m doing, by going off to fight this war. I’m protecting and caring for this country, and for you. And if I have to give my life for that, I gladly will” Bucky finished, tears slowing, feeling braver, knowing he has a purpose in fighting this war. He won’t go down like a chump. He’s going to fight this war for Steve.  
“But I’d rather live in a world filled with war with you, still here, then live in a world of peace, without you” Steve replied, face still wet with tears. He wrapped both arms around Bucky’s waist, enveloping him in a hug. Bucky felt tears begin to fall down his face again, faster than before. He didn’t want to leave, but he had no choice. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s small, fragile body, hugging him back.  
“I don’t want to leave either. I would much rather stay here, with you, away from this war. But I have a duty to you, and to my country, and I have to fulfill that duty, for both of you” Bucky responded, squeezing Steve tightly, but not too tightly. Neither wanted to let go. Steve thought, maybe, if he never lets go of Bucky, he’ll never leave, Bucky just trying to remember what it was like to hold this tiny, ninety pound, asthmatic man, so full of bravery, and a want to do the right thing. Steve knew though, that there was no way to get Bucky to stay. He’d been drafted into this war. He had to go.  
“Fine. I know there is no way for you to stay, even if you want to. But you ship out tomorrow, and you do your country proud. You do your family proud, you do me proud. I wish you could stay. I wish there was some way I could join you, so far, no luck, but I refuse to give up enlisting, no matter what you say, so don’t even try. I wish you could stay here, but there’s no way you can. So you go overseas, and you kick some Nazi ass” Steve said, employing his colorful Brooklyn language, looking up at Bucky. Bucky removed one arm from Steve’s shoulders, and saluted Steve, a smug smile on his face. Steve giggled at him, the tears drying on his and Bucky’s faces. Bucky took in as much of the sight as he could, knowing soon he’d only have his memory to rely on. He didn’t want his last memory of Steve be one of tears and sadness. He wanted to remember his happy, punk best friend, who he loved with all his heart. He hoped Steve would remember him when he was gone.  
“Well, since it’s your last night in Brooklyn before you ship out, I have a special gift for you. Something to help you remember me by” Steve said, a smile on his face. Bucky got confused, he knew all the hiding spots of their shared apartment, and none of them had anything hiding in them.   
“What is it?” Bucky asked, a confused look on his face.   
“This” Steve answered, reaching up and grabbing Bucky’s collar, pulling his face down to meet Steve’s, connecting their lips in a kiss, Steve’s present to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th.


End file.
